Silver
by Black Lunalite
Summary: "I like someone with silver eyes, and if he had silver hair, that will be perfect." / MinYoon, BL, Hogwarts!AU. Spin-Off from 'Spectrum' and 'Indecisive'.
1. Silver Guy

**Silver**

 **Pair** :

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

 **Slight!**

Lee Jihoon

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Romance, Slight!Hurt.

 **Length** : Twoshoot (Probably)

 **Summary:**

"I like someone with silver eyes, and if he had silver hair, that will be perfect." / MinYoon, BL, Hogwarts!AU. Spin-Off from 'Spectrum' and 'Indecisive'.

 **Warning:**

 _ **Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Fiction, BL, Hogwarts!AU. This is not a remake from Harry Potter movie or books. Spin-Off from 'Spectrum' and 'Indecisive'.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 1: Silver Guy**

 _ **Dear our beloved Yoongi,**_

 _ **Happy birthday.**_

 _ **Mommy and your little brother always love you.**_

Yoongi tersenyum tipis saat membaca kartu ucapan selamat ulang tahun pemberian ibunya yang baru saja dia terima pagi ini. Ibunya mengirimkan sebuah mantel berwarna abu-abu kepadanya sebagai kado ulang tahun, beserta sekotak _muffin_ andalan ibunya dan juga surat panjang dari adiknya.

"Kau dapat kado?"

Yoongi menoleh dan melihat teman satu asramanya sekaligus si pangeran Slytherin, Kim Namjoon. "Yah, kado yang hampir sama setiap tahunnya."

Namjoon melirik kotak yang terbuka sedikit di hadapan Yoongi, dia bisa melihat sesuatu seperti kain berwarna abu-abu di sana. "Setiap kau ulang tahun ibumu selalu memberikan sesuatu berwarna abu-abu ya."

Yoongi tersenyum miring, dia memasukkan kartu ucapan dan semua hadiah lainnya ke dalam kotak dan menutupnya. "Ibuku tahu aku suka warna abu-abu."

Namjoon menyeringai, dia menggeser posisinya mendekati Yoongi. "Rambutku abu-abu."

Yoongi mendecih sinis dan mendorong Namjoon menjauh darinya, "Kesayanganmu akan salah paham. Lagipula aku memang suka pria berambut abu-abu, tapi itu bukan kau."

"Banyak penyihir berambut abu-abu."

" _But not many of them got silver eyes_." Yoongi berujar final, dia menggeser kotak hadiahnya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya melahap sarapan.

" _Who is this one that have silver eyes and hair? I'm so curious_. _I know you are crazy about him. But, who the hell is he?"_

Yoongi melirik Namjoon, dia meraih pialanya dan meneguk sedikit jus labu yang ada di dalamnya. " _You don't know him_."

"Hei, aku hanya penasaran. Kau sudah sendirian dari sejak masuk Hogwarts hingga saat ini. Maksudku, Yoongi, kau sudah tujuh belas tahun tapi kau masih terobsesi pada sosok ' _Silver Guy_ 'mu. Padahal ada begitu banyak yang mengejarmu, kau pintar cenderung jenius malah. Dan kau terkenal sebagai yang paling manis di Slytherin, walaupun kau galak sekali dan itu adalah satu-satunya kekuranganmu."

Yoongi menghela napas pelan, semua warga Hogwarts memang mengatakannya imut karena rambut hitamnya dan kulit putih pucat miliknya serta bibir tipis dan mata sipitnya. Bahkan adik dari tunangan Namjoon, Jungkook, jelas-jelas mengatakannya mirip seperti kucing kecil saat mereka berkenalan di pesta _Halloween_ dua tahun lalu.

"Aku tidak tertarik menjalin hubungan."

Namjoon mengangkat bahunya, "Oke, terserah kau saja. Tapi apa kau ikut _Triwizard Tournament_? Kau sudah cukup umur."

Yoongi terdiam, matanya melirik deretan teman-temannya yang duduk bersama dengannya dalam satu meja yang sangat panjang. "Aku tidak tertarik, mungkin Christian si _Hulk_ Slytherin tertarik untuk ikut."

Namjoon menatap Christian, murid Slytherin dengan tubuh paling besar di asrama mereka. "Dia hanya akan menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri jika ada tantangan yang melibatkan air."

Tawa Yoongi tersembur keluar, dia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan dan tertawa lirih. Dia tidak mau bermaksud jahat atau bagaimana, tapi ucapan Namjoon memang benar. Christian itu bertubuh sangat besar dan berat. Dia tidak gendut, hanya saja dia seperti disuntik dua galon _steroid_ jika melihat otot-otot tubuhnya yang seperti binaragawan kelas dunia.

"Kau gila!" desis Yoongi.

Namjoon terkekeh, "Tapi aku benar, kan? Lihat dia, mungkin beratnya nyaris seratus kilo dengan tubuh penuh otot itu."

Yoongi tersenyum, masih berusaha menahan tawanya. "Dia akan tenggelam dalam hitungan detik."

Namjoon mengangguk, "Makanya ikut saja, turnamen ini selalu menjadi sesuatu yang paling dinanti. Yah, tentunya selain kita mendapatkan angin segar dari anak-anak Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons, turnamen ini juga bisa digunakan untuk ajang unjuk kemampuan antar sekolah."

Yoongi melirik Namjoon dengan mata yang disipitkan, " _'Angin segar'_? Kau masih berniat untuk tebar pesona disaat tunanganmu adalah Ketua Asrama paling cantik?" ujar Yoongi sinis pada Namjoon.

Namjoon nyengir lebar dan Yoongi mendengus jijik karena wajah Namjoon terlihat agak idiot. "Tidak, aku cuma akan menikmati hawa baru yang dibawa murid Beauxbatons. Yah, kau tahulah mereka itu segerombolan gadis dengan bokong paling seksi yang pernah ada. Aku, sebagai pria muda yang sehat, jelas tidak akan meninggalkan pemandangan indah itu." Namjoon melirik ke arah tunangannya, Seokjin, yang duduk di meja asramanya bersama adiknya, Jungkook. "Tapi jangan khawatir, cintaku tetap untuk Seokjinku tercinta."

Yoongi memasang wajah ingin muntah, "Lihat saja kalau nanti ada penggemar gilamu yang kembali memberikan _Amortentia_ padamu."

Namjoon berdecak, kejadian dengan Amortentia itu memang masih membekas di dalam hubungannya dan Seokjin. Walaupun Seokjin kelihatan baik-baik saja, ada kalanya tunangannya itu mendadak murung karena teringat kejadian saat Namjoon terpengaruh _Amortentia_.

"Jangan bahas itu lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak menyukai kejadian itu."

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya, "Lain kali tolak semua makanan pemberian fansmu. Jangan berpura-pura manis dan memakan makanan itu karena rasa terima kasih."

Namjoon mengangguk santai, "Hmm, oke." Namjoon meletakkan garpunya kemudian menatap Yoongi lagi. "Hei, kalau seandainya si ' _Silver Guy'_ yang kau idam-idamkan itu muncul. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Yoongi menghentikan gerakannya menyuap _toast bread_ , dia tertegun dan meletakkan potongan roti berwarna kecoklatan dan penuh aroma _butter_ itu ke piring makannya.

"Aku.. tidak tahu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari kedatangan dua sekolah sihir teman baik Hogwarts yaitu Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons akhirnya tiba. Segerombolan murid Hogwarts, terutama anak-anak ' _first year'_ sudah berbaris bergerombol di jendela kastil untuk melihat rombongan dari kedua sekolah sihir tersebut.

Yoongi sendiri tidak terlalu tertarik pada Durmstrang ataupun Beauxbatons. Dia juga tidak terlalu tertarik mengikuti Turnamen Triwizard ini. Baginya dia cuma ingin segera lulus dari Hogwarts, bekerja di Kementrian dan memiliki rumah sendiri serta terbebas dari ayahnya yang membencinya dan ibunya yang meninggalkannya.

Ya, kedua orangtua Yoongi bercerai karena ayahnya yang manusia mengetahui kebenaran soal ibu Yoongi yang penyihir. Mereka bercerai dan ayahnya membawa Yoongi yang saat itu berusia tiga tahun untuk tinggal bersamanya, meninggalkan ibunya dan calon adiknya yang masih berada dalam kandungan ibunya.

Bertahun-tahun waktu berlalu dengan ayah Yoongi yang mencurahkan kasih sayangnya pada Yoongi. Namun semua itu berhenti saat Yoongi berusia sebelas tahun dan mendapatkan surat dari Hogwarts. Ayahnya langsung berubah, dia memberikan Yoongi untuk diasuh bibinya yang merupakan adik dari ibunya dan menjadi wali Yoongi hingga sekarang.

Ayahnya membuang Yoongi tepat setelah dia tahu Yoongi adalah penyihir, sama seperti ibunya.

Dan setelahnya ibunya sendiri tidak berusaha menarik Yoongi kembali bersamanya lantaran ibunya sudah menikah lagi dan memiliki hidup bahagia bersama adik Yoongi, Lee Jihoon. Ibunya selalu mengiriminya kado dan kartu ucapan tiap tahun saat Yoongi berulang tahun tapi Yoongi merasa itu hanyalah semacam usaha penebusan dosa ibunya karena dia sendiri tidak mampu atau mungkin tidak mau merawat Yoongi lagi.

Yoongi sudah tidak lagi menyayangi orangtuanya, dia hanya menyimpan sedikit, sedikit sekali rasa sayang untuk adiknya yang benar-benar tulus menyayanginya. Adiknya pernah melarikan diri ketika usianya dua belas tahun untuk bertemu Yoongi yang saat itu sedang menghabiskan liburan natal di rumah bibinya.

Bagi Yoongi, kebahagiaannya sudah pergi. Dia sudah bukan lagi Yoongi kecil yang disayang oleh ayahnya. Dia hanyalah Min Yoongi, pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun yang mau tidak mau harus berjuang sendirian untuk masa depannya karena tidak ada lagi orang yang bersedia menjamin kehidupannya.

Dulu, dulu sekali, ketika semua masa kelam ini belum terjadi, Yoongi pernah memiliki seorang teman dekat. Mereka bersahabat sangat baik namun mereka harus berpisah karena anak itu harus pindah ke luar negeri. Yoongi tidak mengingat namanya karena dulu dia dan anak itu hanya berkenalan sambil lalu.

Tapi Yoongi benar-benar mengingat sosoknya.

Karena anak itu memiliki rambut berwarna _silver_ , sama dengan warna matanya.

Yang sudah sejak dulu membuat Yoongi tidak bisa melupakannya bahkan semakin terpesona tiap kali mengingatnya.

Sorak-sorai ramai dari segerombolan anak kelas satu membuyarkan lamunan Yoongi soal masa lalu kelamnya dan sosok ' _Silver Guy'_ dalam ingatannya. Dia menggerakkan kepalanya dan dia melihat sebuah perahu kecil dari kayu sedang berlayar mendekati bangunan kastil.

Itu Durmstrang. Jelas.

Yoongi berdiri di sana, memperhatikan bagaimana perahu kecil itu perlahan-lahan terangkat dan akhirnya memunculkan sebuah kapal layar besar dari dalam air. Dan tak lama kemudian suara ringkikan kuda terdengar dan Yoongi melihat sebuah kereta kuda yang ditarik oleh kuda terbang melayang mendekati Hogwarts.

Suara ramai di sekitarnya semakin menjadi dan bagi Yoongi ini sudah saatnya baginya untuk kembali jadi dia berbalik dan menerobos kerumunan untuk kembali ke asramanya yang terletak di bawah tanah. Yoongi benar-benar melewatkan saat murid-murid dari kedua sekolah sihir itu bergerak turun dari masing-masing kendarannya dan menyapa murid-murid Hogwarts yang bergerombol untuk menyambutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Makan malam kali ini terasa lebih ramai daripada biasanya. Gadis-gadis di asramanya ribut membicarakan murid-murid Durmstrang yang gagah sedangkan para pemuda di kamar asramanya sibuk membicarakan gadis-gadis Beauxbatons.

Mungkin diantara semua hingar-bingar ini, hanya Yoongi yang bersikap netral. Dia tidak heboh berdandan seperti gadis atau sibuk menata rambut seperti para pemuda. Dia hanya Yoongi yang biasanya, dengan rambut hitam kelam dan poni menutupi dahi, serta jubahnya yang nyaris membuatnya tenggelam di dalamnya.

Ketika Yoongi tiba di Aula Besar, sebagian besar kursi sudah terisi dan dari tiap asrama disisakan sejumlah kursi kosong untuk tempat duduk anak-anak Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons. Yoongi berjalan dan duduk di kursinya yang bersebelahan dengan kursi Namjoon. Satu-satunya teman baik Yoongi itu belum muncul, dan Yoongi hanya melihat Taehyung, sahabat baik Namjoon namun bukan teman dekatnya, sedang berada di pintu Aula Besar bersama pacarnya, Jungkook.

Yoongi menggerakkan kepalanya memutari seisi Aula Besar. Dia mengangguk pada guru yang secara kebetulan bertatapan dengannya dan setelahnya Yoongi memalingkan pandangannya. Kelihatannya saat ini menatap piringnya yang berlapis perak jauh lebih menarik daripada menatap seisi Aula Besar.

Tak lama kemudian Yoongi mendengar suara dentingan antara sendok dan piala kaca dan dia mendengar pengumuman dari Kepala Sekolahnya, bahwa mereka akan menyambut murid Durmstrang sebentar lagi.

Tepuk tangan riuh bergema di seluruh Aula Besar dan Yoongi berusaha menunjukkan sedikit ketertarikan dengan memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke arah pintu masuk Aula Besar yang tertutup.

Kemudian ketika tepuk tangan berhenti dan pintu itu terbuka, Yoongi langsung merasa dia kehilangan napasnya. Dia tertegun dan terpaku pada seseorang yang berjalan di paling depan dan memimpin Durmstrang.

Dia adalah sosok berambut _silver_ dengan berwarna sama yang tengah menyeringai pada sekelilingnya. Yoongi bisa mendengar pekikan histeris gadis-gadis di sekitar mejanya saat pemuda berambut _silver_ itu berjalan menuju bagian depan Aula Besar bersama murid Durmstrang lainnya. Tapi jelas pemuda itu adalah yang paling menarik diantara yang lainnya, dia berjalan tegap dengan seringaian seksi yang terpampang di wajahnya dan jari yang sesekali menyisir rambut _silver_ nya ke belakang.

"Tuhanku! Itu Park Jimin!"

"Ya ampun, tampannya!"

"Lihat mata _silver_ nya! Dia benar-benar menawan!"

Dan pekikan-pekikan lainnya memasuki ruang dengar Yoongi tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia terlalu terpaku pada sosok berambut _silver_ dan mata _silver_ bernama Park Jimin itu.

Netra hitam kelam Yoongi memperhatikan bagaimana sosok Park Jimin menatap seisi Aula Besar dan setelahnya dia melakukan perkenalan singkat bersama kepala sekolah dari Durmstrang. Sudah jelas Jimin adalah orang yang penting di Durmstrang.

Yoongi menarik napas perlahan, masih terpesona pada sosok Jimin dan kemudian semuanya musnah saat melihat Jimin yang sudah menyelesaikan perkenalannya, berjalan menghampiri seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut pirang terang dan tubuh mungil yang juga memakai seragam Durmstrang sama sepertinya.

Mulanya Yoongi tidak bisa mengenalinya sama sekali. Bahkan Yoongi harus menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas karena memang Aula Besar mereka benar-benar besar dan pemuda itu mungil sekali. Tapi akhirnya Yoongi bisa mendapatkan visualnya dengan lebih jelas setelah Jimin merangkul pemuda bertubuh mungil itu dan berbalik lalu bersama-sama berjalan menuju kursi kosong di asrama Hufflepuff.

Mata Yoongi yang semula menyipit untuk melihat lebih jelas itu mendadak membola penuh keterkejutan. Dia melihat sosok pemuda itu dengan jelas.

Dan terkutuklah Yoongi.

Karena sosok yang sedang dirangkul dengan begitu mesra oleh Jimin adalah adiknya sendiri, Lee Jihoon.

"Hei, siapa itu yang dirangkul oleh Park Jimin?"

Yoongi mendengar suara tinggi dari gadis yang duduk tak jauh darinya, tersirat nada kesal yang kental dalam suaranya.

"Oh, si mungil itu? Kalau tidak salah namanya Lee Jihoon dan kelihatannya dia pacar Park Jimin. Aku melihat Park Jimin juga merangkulnya saat mereka baru tiba di Hogwarts sore tadi. Sosok mungil itu selalu menempel dengan Jimin jadi kurasa dia adalah sosok yang berarti untuk Park Jimin."

Yoongi tertegun, Lee Jihoon adiknya, ternyata adalah pacar Park Jimin.

Samar-samar Yoongi seolah bisa mendengar lagi ucapan Namjoon soal ' _Silver Guy_ 'nya.

" _Kalau si 'Silver Guy' yang kau idam-idamkan itu muncul. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

Dan sekarang Yoongi sudah memiliki jawabannya.

Yoongi akan menjauh, Yoongi akan pergi darinya.

Karena sosok ' _Silver Guy'_ cinta pertamanya, sudah bersama dengan adik kandungnya sendiri yang sialnya memiliki wajah terlalu mirip dengan Yoongi.

Sosok yang ditunggunya dan dipujanya secara diam-diam selama sekian tahun serta membuat hatinya yang kering menjadi sedikit basah ternyata sudah bersama dengan adiknya. Adik kandung Yoongi, salah satu sosok yang membuat hati Yoongi kering karena adiknya adalah sosok yang sudah merebut ibunya.

Yah, takdir Tuhan memang kadang bisa selucu itu.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hah apalah ini. hahahah

Jadi ceritanya aku iseng nonton ulang Harry Potter dari yang pertama. Terus sore tadi secara tidak sengaja aku nemu foto Jimin yang astaganaga Tuhanku gantengnya kelewatan, sehingga akhirnya kesepuluh jari ini gatal buat mengetik ff ini.

Ini semacam spin-off dari Spectrum dan Indecisive. Yang belum baca mungkin bisa baca dulu /promosi terselubung/

.

.

.

.

Btw, ini perdana nih aku buat Lee Jihoon si cimit-cimit SVT yang kemarin baru ultah itu jadi semacam 'penengah' diantara MinYoon. Hahaha

Aneh tidak? Tidak lah ya~ /maksa/

.

.

.

.

Reviewnya ditunggu ya ayang-ayangnya Luna~ /dihajar


	2. Silver Prince

**Silver**

 **Pair** :

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

 **Slight!**

Lee Jihoon

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Romance, Slight!Hurt.

 **Length** : Twoshoot

 **Summary:**

"I like someone with silver eyes, and if he had silver hair, that will be perfect." / MinYoon, BL, Hogwarts!AU. Spin-Off from 'Spectrum' and 'Indecisive'.

 **Warning:**

 _ **Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Fiction, BL, Hogwarts!AU. This is not a remake from Harry Potter movie or books. Spin-Off from 'Spectrum' and 'Indecisive'.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 2: Silver Prince**

Yoongi menatap perkamen yang tersaji di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong. Dia masih duduk diam di kursinya walaupun kelasnya sudah selesai sejak lima belas menit lalu. Setelah perkenalan singkat diantara Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons kemarin, Kepala Sekolahnya sudah mengizinkan siapapun yang berniat untuk mengikuti Turnamen Triwizard untuk meletakkan nama mereka di dalam Cawan Api atau _The Goblet of Fire_.

Yoongi bisa saja mengikutinya, apa susahnya menulis namanya sendiri di secarik perkamen dan melemparkannya ke dalam piala api itu?

Dia bisa saja melakukannya. Dan dia rasa dia akan mati di tantangan pertama. Tapi ya, Yoongi tidak mungkin sebodoh itu dan _The Goblet of Fire_ pun tentunya tidak sebodoh itu memilihnya yang dalam kondisi patah hati ikut dalam perlombaan paling besar dalam dunia sihir.

Helaan napas keluar dari sela bibir Yoongi dan dia membereskan buku-bukunya kemudian berjalan keluar dari kelasnya. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat, dia mengacuhkan beberapa murid yang melirik ke arahnya, bahkan ada beberapa murid Durmstrang yang jelas-jelas bersiul saat Yoongi berjalan melewatinya.

"Yoongi!"

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar pekikan keras dengan suara tinggi yang memanggil namanya. Dia berbalik dan melihat adiknya, Lee Jihoon, sedang berlari ke arahnya.

Jihoon terengah-engah dan dia membungkuk di hadapan Yoongi, berusaha mengumpulkan napasnya setelah berlari mengejar Yoongi dari ujung koridor. "Hai! Bagaimana kabarmu?!" sapanya ceria setelah napasnya teratur.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil, dia memang masih menganggap Jihoon sebagai adiknya, tapi setelah melihatnya yang begitu mesra dengan Jimin, Yoongi mulai memikirkan haruskah dia tetap menganggap Jihoon adiknya.

"Hei," sapanya singkat.

"Apa kau ikut Turnamen Triwizard? Usiamu sudah cukup kan?"

Yoongi terdiam dan perlahan dia menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak ikut."

"Kenapa tidak? Jimin ikut itu."

Yoongi terdiam mendengar nama Jimin mengalun begitu santai dari mulut adiknya. "Jihoon, kurasa aku harus pergi. Aku ada kelas."

Jihoon mengerjap kaget, "Lho? Kenapa?"

Yoongi berbalik dan langsung melewati koridor dengan cepat, meninggalkan Jihoon dan pekikan berisiknya yang memanggil nama Yoongi.

Kaki Yoongi terus melangkah cepat dan dia terhenti saat mendengar suara penuh sorak-sorai dari Aula Besar. Yah, dia berbohong soal kelasnya pada Jihoon dan daripada dia semakin suram karena berada di asramanya yang suram, dia rasa tidak ada salahnya berdiam di Aula Besar dan mengamati keseruan murid-murid saat memasukkan nama mereka ke dalam _The Goblet of Fire_.

Yoongi mendorong pintu Aula Besar yang tadinya terbuka separuh dan melangkah masuk. Dia melihat beberapa siswa yang berasal dari Ravenclaw tengah memasukkan secarik perkamen mereka ke dalam api biru yang berkobar.

Senyum kecil muncul di bibir Yoongi, dia berjalan menghampiri kursi panjang yang kosong dan duduk di sana, memperhatikan sorak-sorai ramai itu dalam diam. Sebagai murid asrama Slytherin, sudah wajar jika dia agak dijauhi dari murid-murid asrama lainnya. Dan sejauh ini Yoongi juga tidak menjalin persahabatan bagus dengan anak-anak Slytherin lainnya, dia lebih sering bersama Namjoon dan jika Namjoon sibuk dengan Seokjin, maka Yoongi akan berkeliaran sendirian.

Yoongi memperhatikan segerombolan siswi Gryffindor memasukkan nama mereka ke dalam api kemudian setelahnya tertawa-tawa senang.

Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, _'Mereka ini mau ikut Turnamen Triwizard atau memberikan surat cinta? Kenapa terkikik-kikik ceria begitu?'_

Mata Yoongi masih memperhatikan keributan di Aula Besar, dia menunduk menatap perkamen di pangkuannya dan sebelum dia sadari, Yoongi sudah merobeknya sedikit kemudian menuliskan namanya di sana.

Yoongi menatap perkamen di pangkuannya dan juga api biru yang masih berderak-derak tiap kali seseorang memasukkan namanya ke sana. Yoongi masih berusaha mempertimbangkan keputusannya untuk memasukkannya atau tidak tapi sebelum dia berdiri untuk memasukkan namanya, pintu Aula Besar terdorong dengan keras dan sosok Park Jimin masuk ke Aula Besar.

Jimin berjalan di depan dengan didampingi Jihoon yang berjalan agak di belakangnya. Jihoon tersenyum menyapa murid Hogwarts dan beberapa gadis Beauxbatons yang kebetulan berada di sana. Dan senyuman Jihoon bertambah lebar saat melihat Yoongi, dia tanpa sadar melepaskan pegangannya pada ujung jubah Durmstrang Jimin untuk berlari menghampiri Yoongi.

"Apa kau merubah keputusanmu menjadi ikut turnamen?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar.

Yoongi terdiam, dia melirik Jimin yang sedang mengulurkan tangannya dan memasukkan secarik perkamen ke dalam api biru. "Tidak, aku tidak ikut.

Jihoon mengerutkan dahinya, "Sebenarnya kenapa kau tidak mau ikut, Yoongi? Aku yakin kau mampu."

Yoongi berdecak, "Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau peduli padaku, Lee Jihoon."

Jihoon tersentak mendengar kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari sela bibir Yoongi, "Kenapa? Aku adikmu!" bentak Jihoon dengan suara melengking.

Seketika itu juga suara sorak-sorai di Aula Besar berhenti, mereka menatap ke arah Yoongi dan juga Jihoon yang terlihat akan menangis kapan saja.

"Jihoon? Kenapa?"

Yoongi menoleh dan dia melihat Jimin berjalan mendekati mereka dan ketika sudah sampai di sebelah Jihoon, pria itu langsung merangkulnya dan membisikkan beberapa kalimat penenang dengan mesra.

Yoongi terdiam, hatinya terasa retak memperhatikan interaksi intim yang terjadi itu. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat dan berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya.

"Maaf karena sudah membentak pacarmu." Yoongi berujar dingin kemudian dia berjalan keluar dari Aula Besar dengan langkah menghentak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi!"

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara yang memanggilnya dan ketika dia berbalik, dia melihat sosok Namjoon yang tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya. Di tangan Namjoon terdapat segulung perkamen, mungkin tugas esai lainnya dari beberapa professor.

"Kenapa?" sahut Yoongi datar saat Namjoon sudah tiba di hadapannya.

"Kau mau ke Aula Besar?"

Yoongi terdiam kemudian dia menggeleng, "Tidak, aku mau ke asrama."

Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Tapi hari ini pemilihan, kan? Apa kau tidak penasaran siapa kiranya yang berhasil masuk turnamen kali ini?"

Yoongi terdiam, pintu Aula Besar berada tak jauh darinya, kurang dari sepuluh langkah dan saat ini banyak murid-murid entah dari Hogwarts, Durmstrang, atau Beauxbatons yang berjalan memasuki pintu Aula Besar. Beberapa murid Durmstrang sempat melirik ke arahnya tapi Yoongi mengacuhkan mereka dan dia mendadak terpaku pada sosok Jimin yang berjalan masuk dengan menggandeng Jihoon.

"Tidak, aku tidak tertarik." Yoongi menjawab dengan pandangan yang masih terfokus pada Jimin dan Jihoon. Dia melihat Jimin yang agak sedikit membungkuk ke arah Jihoon dan mereka terlibat pembicaraan seru bahkan Jihoon terlihat tertawa bahagia.

Namjoon berdecak, "Yoongi, ayolah."

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Namjoon, "Kau saja yang pergi, aku mau kembali ke asrama."

Namjoon menghela napas pelan kemudian dia meraih tangan Yoongi, "Belajarlah bersosialisasi, Yoongi."

"Namjoon! Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"Oh, diamlah, jangan sampai banyak orang berpikir kita sedang melakukan suatu skandal di sini."

Yoongi membungkam mulutnya dengan wajah cemberut, dia berjalan mengikuti langkah Namjoon ke Aula Besar dan saat mereka tiba di sana, dia melihat semua professor dan kepala sekolah mereka sudah berada di sana. Namjoon menarik Yoongi ke kursi yang sudah berisi Seokjin, Jungkook, Taehyung, dan satu teman satu asrama Seokjin yang tidak terlalu Yoongi kenal.

Yoongi memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Namjoon dia memperhatikan murid-murid yang duduk seraya berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Dan lagi-lagi mata Yoongi tidak sengaja menemukan Jimin, yang sedang membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Jihoon. Jarak mereka benar-benar dekat bahkan wajah Jimin menempel erat dengan sisi kepala Jihoon.

"Baiklah, malam ini kita akan memilih tiga pemenang dari masing-masing sekolah!"

Perhatian Yoongi teralihkan saat kepala sekolahnya berseru, bahkan suara bisik-bisik di sekitar pun mereda. Mereka semua memperhatikan bagaimana kepala sekolah berjalan mengitari _Goblet of Fire_ dan tiba-tiba saja api biru di sana berderak dan memuntahkan satu kertas yang melayang-layang hingga akhirnya ditangkap oleh kepala sekolah mereka.

"Pemenang dari Hogwarts adalah.. Ethan Fawkes!"

Terdengar sorak sorai penuh semangat dari arah asrama Ravenclaw saat nama pemenang itu disebutkan. Yoongi melihat seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut kecoklatan berombak berdiri dari kursi dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Dia berjalan ke arah kepala sekolahnya dan mengambil perkamen berisikan namanya.

Kepala sekolahnya berjalan mengitari piala api itu lagi dan untuk kedua kalinya api di sana berderak dan kembali memuntahkan secarik perkamen.

"Pemenang dari Beauxbatons adalah… Vanessa DeLune!"

Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang stroberi berdiri dari kursinya dengan senyum manis dan setengah berlari menghampiri kepala sekolah untuk mengambil namanya.

"Nah, sekarang adalah Pemenang dari Durmstrang.. dan dia adalah.. Park Jimin!"

Yoongi membulatkan matanya dan refleks menoleh ke arah kursi berisi anak-anak Durmstrang. Dia melihat sosok Jimin berdiri dan tersenyum lebar pada sekelilingnya kemudian dia menyempatkan untuk memeluk singkat Jihoon sebelum kemudian berjalan dengan langkah tegap menuju kepala sekolah Hogwarts untuk mengambil namanya.

Yoongi masih diam dan terpaku di kursinya, dia memperhatikan Jimin yang berjalan menuju sebuah pintu di belakang para professor dan sebelum Jimin benar-benar masuk ke balik pintu, Jimin sempat berbalik dan katakanlah Yoongi gila, karena dia melihat Jimin tersenyum tipis padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pengumuman kontestan untuk Triwizard, ada satu hal yang langsung menjadi bahan pembicaraan terpanas di Hogwarts.

Ya, dan itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah..

 _Yule Ball_

Pesta dansa untuk pembukaan Triwizard _Tournament_ yang akan diselenggarakan di Aula Besar dalam waktu kurang lebih seminggu lagi.

Yoongi tidak peduli pada pesta dansa walaupun bibinya sudah mengirimkan tuksedo untuknya melalui pos burung hantu.

"Kau akan pergi dengan siapa?" tanya Namjoon saat mereka sarapan bersama di Aula Besar, dua hari sebelum _Yule Ball_ dilaksanakan.

Yoongi mengaduk makaroninya dengan malas, "Aku tidak pergi."

Dan Namjoon sukses tersedak jus labu yang sedang diminumnya. "Hah? Ucapan konyol macam apa itu? Kau jelas harus pergi."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya, "Kenapa harus?"

"Karena semua murid akan datang. Jangan bersikap seolah kau adalah murid jelek menyedihkan yang tidak akan mendapat pasangan kencan."

"Nyatanya aku memang _'murid jelek menyedihkan yang tidak akan mendapat pasangan kencan'_ , Tuan Kim Namjoon." ujar Yoongi santai dan akhirnya menyuap macaroni di mangkuknya.

Namjoon berdecak, "Intinya kau harus datang. Kau akan mempermalukan Slytherin kalau kau tidak datang."

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya acuh, dia meletakkan sendoknya kemudian meraih buku-buku yang berada di sebelahnya, "Aku mau ke kelas."

"Tapi jam sarapan belum selesai!" ujar Namjoon keras tapi Yoongi sudah berjalan menuju pintu keluar Aula Besar.

Yoongi berjalan keluar dari Aula Besar dan berbelok karena dia memiliki jadwal kelas Ramalan dan kelas itu terletak di menara yang tingginya tidak main-main. Biasanya Yoongi akan menghabiskan waktu dua kali lebih lama daripada siswa lainnya untuk mendaki tangga melingkar menuju kelasnya. Makanya dia selalu berjalan lebih pagi daripada siswa lainnya agar dia tidak terlambat ke kelasnya.

"Min Yoongi!"

Yoongi berbalik dan dia melihat Park Jimin sedang berlari kecil ke arahnya.

Huh? Apa?

Park Jimin?

Park Jimin berlari ke arahnya?

Jimin berhenti tepat di hadapan Yoongi dan tersenyum padanya, "Hai,"

Yoongi tersenyum canggung, "Uuh.. hai?"

Jimin tersenyum, dia menggerakkan tangannya dan menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. "Uh, apa kau mau pergi ke pesta dansa bersamaku?"

"Ya?"

Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, "Uh, _well_ , kau tahu, daripada kau di kamar sendirian pada saat itu, jauh lebih baik kau pergi denganku, kan?"

Mata Yoongi menyipit, "Apa ini semacam permainan untukmu?"

"Maaf, apa?"

"Apa ini semacam permainan untuk membuktikan kepopuleranmu? Dengan mengajak murid yang jelas tidak tertarik untuk datang dan belum memiliki pasangan kencan?"

Jimin membulatkan matanya, "Tidak, aku.."

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Tuan Park. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri." Yoongi melirik ke arah koridor dan dia melihat sosok berambut coklat terang sedang berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk, membaca sebuah buku yang terbuka di antara kedua tangannya.

"Hei, kau!" teriak Yoongi.

Sosok itu berhenti berjalan dan berbalik, menunjuk dirinya sendiri seolah memastikan dialah yang dipanggil.

Yoongi mengangguk, "Ya, kau. Jung Hoseok, Ravenclaw, benar?"

Hoseok mengangguk ragu dengan wajah bingung.

"Kau sudah memiliki pasangan?"

Hoseok mengerutkan dahinya, "Uh.. belum? Aku terlalu sibuk mengurus Quidditch belakangan ini."

"Maka aku akan menjadi pasanganmu." Yoongi mendeklarasikan langsung tanpa basa-basi. Dia melihat Hoseok yang terlihat bingung luar biasa tapi akhirnya mengangguk.

"Oke,"

Yoongi mengangguk puas, "Bagus." Kemudian setelahnya dia menatap Jimin yang masih berdiri di hadapannya, "Aku sudah menemukan teman kencanku. Jadi berhentilah berpura-pura khawatir padaku."

Jimin diam saja, dia bahkan sama sekali tidak bereaksi saat Yoongi berjalan melewatinya dan dengan sengaja menabrak bahunya dengan keras.

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya hari pesta dansa itu pun tiba. Yoongi berjalan dengan tangan yang menggandeng lengan Hoseok menuju Aula Besar yang didekorasi dengan nuansa berwarna biru langit dan putih, lengkap dengan _confetti_ yang terus-menerus turun dari langit-langit.

"Wah, ramai sekali." Hoseok berujar pelan.

Yoongi menatap sekeliling dan semakin yakin bahwa datang ke pesta dansa adalah ide buruk. Dia bisa melihat sosok Namjoon dan Seokjin yang berdiri di sebelah mangkuk kaca berisi minuman, lalu ada Taehyung dan Jungkook yang baru saja melewati pintu Aula Besar, dan juga sosok adiknya yang sedang bercengkrama dengan seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata yang sipit.

Huh? Apa?

Dahi Yoongi berkerut, kenapa adiknya bersama orang lain? Bukankah dia seharusnya bersama Jimin?

"Yoongi, kau mau minum?"

Suara Hoseok membuyarkan lamunannya, dia menoleh ke arah Hoseok dan mengangguk pelan.

Acara _Yule Ball_ akan dibuka apabila ketiga pasangan turnamen sudah muncul dan memulai dansa pertama. Dan saat ini pintu Aula Besar terbuka dan masuklah Ethan Fawkes bersama pasangannya, seorang gadis murid Slytherin bernama Nana Moonlite. Kemudian di belakangnya sosok Vanessa DeLune bersama dengan seorang murid Durmstrang yang Yoongi tidak kenal namanya. Lalu, terakhir, ada sosok Park Jimin yang berjalan sendirian.

Huh?

Sendirian?

Bisik-bisik terdengar berdengung saat Jimin masuk ke dalam Aula Besar seorang diri. Dia memakai tuksedo serba hitam yang semakin menonjolkan rambut dan mata _silver_ nya. Dia tersenyum pada sekeliling Aula dan kelihatannya dia benar-benar berusaha mengacuhkan bisik-bisik di sekitar kepalanya.

"Kenapa Park Jimin datang sendirian? Tidak mungkin dia tidak memiliki pasangan, kan?" ujar Hoseok bingung.

Yoongi masih memperhatikan sosok Jimin, disaat kedua pasangan lain mengambil posisi, dia berjalan ke arah salah satu professor yang Yoongi kenali sebagai guru ramalan mereka, seorang professor berpenampilan aneh dengan rambut keriting semak berantakan dan juga kacamata bulat besar seperti bagian bawah botol.

Si professor terlihat amat tersanjung saat Jimin mengulurkan tangan dan mengajaknya berdansa. Kemudian akhirnya dia dan Jimin turun ke lantai dansa dan musik pun dimulai.

Yoongi masih berdiri diam di posisinya, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Jimin justru memilih untuk datang sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tantangan pertama untuk turnamen sudah selesai dan saat ini mereka bersiap untuk melalui tantangan kedua yang akan diselenggarakan besok siang. Yoongi duduk di kursi asrama Slytherin dengan wajah tidak semangat. Sejak tadi dia hanya sibuk mengaduk-aduk _duck stew_ di hadapannya sementara teman-teman lainnya sudah mulai sibuk menghabiskan semua makanan yang ada di sepanjang meja.

"Yoongi, kenapa murung sekali?"

Yoongi menoleh dan menatap Namjoon, "Tidak, aku hanya.."

 _ **Ting Ting Ting**_

Semua kepala yang tadinya sibuk dengan piring masing-masing mendadak menoleh ke arah deretan meja professor. Dia melihat wanita tua yang menjabat sebagai wakil kepala sekolah mereka sedang mengetuk gelas kristalnya dengan sendok.

"Ada apa ya?" gumam Namjoon.

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya, dia melihat kepala sekolahnya berdiri.

"Sebelum malam ini berakhir, ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan oleh Park Jimin, salah satu pesaing dalam turnamen yang saat ini menduduki posisi pertama sebagai pemenang dari tantangan awal."

Dahi Yoongi berkerut, dia menatap meja Ravenclaw tempat Jimin duduk malam ini dan dia melihat pemuda itu mengatur napasnya kemudian berjalan menuju bagian depan Aula Besar.

Jimin berdehem pelan dan menegakkan kepalanya, "Hai semuanya, aku Park Jimin." ujar Jimin kemudian dia tersenyum kecil dan membuat beberapa gadis yang duduk di sebelah Yoongi memekik pelan.

"Aku.. ingin melakukan suatu pengumuman." Jimin merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru kecil dari sana.

Hentakan napas terdengar begitu keras dari semua gadis yang duduk di Aula Besar. Sementara Yoongi hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Aku ingin melamar seseorang, seseorang yang saat ini duduk di Aula Besar." Jimin melanjutkan seraya membuka kotak yang dia bawa.

Teriakan histeris para gadis serta sorakan ramai dari para pemuda langsung bergaung di sekeliling Aula Besar. Yoongi menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah meja asrama Gryffindor tempat Jihoon duduk malam ini dan dia melihat adiknya tengah bersorak semangat seraya mengacungkan jempolnya pada Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum gugup kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, "Tapi karena kurasa dia tidak mungkin menerimanya sekarang. Maka aku akan memberitahukan siapa dia jika aku berhasil memenangkan tantangan besok pagi."

Beberapa gadis terlihat menangkupkan tangan mereka di depan dada, menatap Jimin dengan pandangan memuja dan bertingkah seolah merekalah yang akan dilamar oleh Jimin.

"Karena itu.. jika aku berhasil di tantangan besok, maka aku akan melamarnya. Dia adalah orang yang sangat berarti untukku. Aku.. aku begitu mencintainya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pandangan mata Yoongi tertuju pada ujung sepatunya yang bergerak menyusuri koridor menuju asramanya. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam di Aula Besar dan saat ini yang dia butuhkan adalah tidur.

"Min Yoongi?"

Yoongi berbalik dan melihat beberapa professor sedang menatapnya, "Ya?"

Seorang professor wanita berjalan ke arahnya, "Bisa ikut kami sebentar? Kami membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk tantangan besok."

Dahi Yoongi berkerut tapi dia mengangguk, "Uh, ya, tentu saja."

Yoongi berjalan mengikuti beberapa professor itu yang membawanya ke arah sebuah ruangan dan ketika di tiba di ruangan itu, dia melihat dua orang siswa yang dia kenali sebagai adik Ethan Fawkes dan pasangan kencan dari Vanessa berada di sana.

"Hai, mereka memanggilmu juga?" ujar adik Ethan Fawkes, Evelyn, pada Yoongi.

Yoongi berjalan ragu-ragu dan berdiri di sebelah Evelyn, "Ada apa ini?"

Evelyn mengangkat bahunya, "Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Apa kita akan terkena hukuman? Tapi aku bahkan bukan dari sekolah kalian." ujar si pemuda Durmstrang pasangan Vanessa.

Kepala sekolah Hogwarts berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan, "Ah, aku mengucapkan terima kasih untuk bantuan kalian."

"Apa kami melakukan suatu kesalahan?" tanya Yoongi.

"Tidak, kami hanya meminta kalian untuk membantu di tantangan besok."

"Bantu apa?" tanya Evelyn.

"Minumlah ramuan yang ada di meja ini." kepala sekolahnya menuding ke arah tiga botol kecil berisi sesuatu berwarna biru yang berada di meja.

"Apa ini?" Yoongi bertanya penuh nada curiga.

"Minumlah."

Yoongi menatap kedua orang yang berada di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Evelyn terlihat mengangkat bahunya acuh kemudian menenggak isi botol kecil itu. Yoongi membuka sumbat botol kecil itu kemudian menenggak isinya, bersama dengan murid Durmstrang di sebelahnya.

Yoongi mengernyit saat rasa aneh ramuan itu terasa menyengat lidahnya.

Kepala sekolahnya tersenyum, "Yang kalian minum adalah ramuan untuk tidur sementara. Besok, tantangan akan dilakukan di Black Lake dan kalian, sebagai orang yang paling berarti bagi masing-masing kontestan, akan menjadi sesuatu yang harus dicari dan ditemukan oleh para kontestan."

Yoongi membulatkan matanya, "Tapi aku tidak berarti untuk salah satu dari mereka."

Kepala sekolahnya tersenyum kecil, "Kau sangat berarti untuk sosok Park Jimin, Min Yoongi."

Yoongi membelalakkan matanya, "Tidak, kau salah paham. Itu adikku, Lee Jihoon, aku tahu wajah kami mirip, tapi aku bukan.." Yoongi terhenti saat dia merasakan pusing di kepalanya dan matanya yang memberat.

Kepala sekolahnya menggeleng pelan, "Kami tidak mungkin salah, Min Yoongi.."

Dan setelahnya semua menjadi gelap untuk Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon berdiri bersama segerombolan siswa Slytherin lainnya yang sedang memperhatikan air danau. Menunggu salah satu dari ketiga kontestan yang akan muncul lebih dulu.

Tantangan kali ini adalah menyelam dan mencari selama satu jam di dalam Black Lake untuk menemukan orang yang mereka cintai yang berada di dalam danau. Jika lebih dari satu jam, maka mereka yang berada di dalam danau akan mati dan kontestan dianggap gagal menyelesaikan tantangannya.

Namjoon melirik arloji di tangannya, 45 menit sudah berlalu dan kontestan yang pertama muncul adalah Park Jimin. Pemuda dari Durmstrang itu terlihat merangkul seorang siswa berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut hitam dan mata sipit.

Namjoon menyipitkan matanya, berusaha mengenali siapa sosok yang berarti bagi Jimin dan dipakai untuk tantangan ini. Dan ketika akhirnya dia bisa melihat dengan jelas, dia langsung membulatkan matanya saat mengenali sosok yang sedang dirangkul Jimin.

"Hei, bukankah itu temanmu, Min Yoongi?" tanya Seokjin yang berdiri di sebelah Namjoon seraya menuding Yoongi yang terbatuk-batuk saat Jimin menaikkannya ke permukaan.

" _Bloody Hell_!" umpat Namjoon.

Apa itu berarti Yoongi adalah sosok yang dicintai Jimin dan nantinya akan dilamar pemuda itu?

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yap, selesai~

Terima kasih untuk semua reviewnya. Aku terharu reviewnya bisa sampai tujuh puluh untuk part pertama /tebar confetti/

Ditunggu reviewnya ya~

Dan jangan minta sekuel karena aku tidak ada rencana untuk membuatkan ini sekuel. Hehehe

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Epilogue**

 _ **_Two Days Before The Triwizard Tournament_**_

"Jimin, kau sudah membereskan barangmu? Kita akan berangkat ke Hogwarts dua puluh menit lagi!" Jihoon berteriak seraya mendorong pintu masuk ke kamar Jimin di asrama Durmstrang.

"Jimin.. oh! Di sana kau rupanya!" ujar Jihoon saat dia melihat Jimin sedang duduk di depan kopernya yang terbuka.

"Jihoonie, masuklah!" ujar Jimin.

Jihoon berjalan menghampiri Jimin dan dia melihat pemuda itu sedang duduk seraya memegang sebuah kotak berisi cincin dengan warna _silver_.

"Kau akan benar-benar melamar kakaku?" tanya Jihoon.

Jimin mengangguk, "Tentu saja, sudah sekian tahun aku menunggu dan akhirnya kami berusia tujuh belas tahun. Aku jelas tidak akan meninggalkan kesempatan ini begitu saja."

"Tapi bagaimana jika kakaku tidak mengenalimu? Yah, aku tahu kau teman masa kecil yang berarti untuknya. Tapi bisa saja, kan?"

Jimin terdiam, dia menutup kotak cincin itu kemudian menyimpannya ke dalam kopernya. "Kalau begitu aku yang akan mengingatkannya."

Jihoon berdecak, dia memanjat naik ke kasur Jimin dan duduk di sana. "Kau aneh, sekian tahun menjadi _stalker_ kakakku hanya karena tradisi keluargamu yang melarang keturunannya untuk menjalin hubungan apapun sebelum berusia tujuh belas tahun. Bahkan kau justru menjadikanku, sepupumu yang manis ini, sebagai tameng dengan berpura-pura menjadi pacarku." Jihoon mendelik ke arah Jimin, "Soonyoung sudah benar-benar kesal padamu tahu."

Jimin tertawa seraya menutup kopernya, "Bukankah aku sudah bilang? Aku tidak akan merestui hubunganmu dan Soonyoung sebelum aku berhasil melamar Yoongi. Kurasa Soonyoung sudah cukup paham dengan itu."

Jihoon mendengus, "Tapi masalahnya kau itu lengket sekali padaku. Soonyoung jelas tidak suka."

Jimin menatap Jihoon kemudian tersenyum jenaka. "Bukankah aku memang sedang berpura-pura menjadi kekasihmu, adik sepupuku yang manis?"

Jihoon mendengus lagi, "Aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau kakakku justru mengira kita menjalin hubungan karena ide bodohmu untuk melarikan diri dari para gadis-gadis ganas itu. Hah, sulit sekali ya hidup di keluarga penyihir bangsawan darah murni seperti dirimu."

Jimin terkekeh, "Tenang saja, aku dan kakakmu akan baik-baik saja."

 **End of The Epilogue**


End file.
